G☆PC19 / Transcript
Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 19: A School Trip to Shibuya!!! Byakko Reappeared! At Yomi, while Leontes who's asleep on the throne peacefully, someone shows a dagger. Rushed towards the sleeping Leontes and tries to kill him. However, Leontes opens his eyes suddenly, he easily catches the arm of the young woman who was Esther Blanchett. Leontes: You fool! You think you have me so easily during my sleep? He crushed her to the ground. Esther: Aah! Leontes: I warned you! It would not work with the attempt to assassinate me! Esther: Gh uuh... Leontes: I know that you had disobeyed our orders, and eliminated this Ayakashi at the Hanami Festival the other day! Esther: Leontes, bastard... Leontes: You know what will happen about your half older sister. Esther: *gasped* She looked at the red haired woman that looks similar at herself was locked in a cage, her name is Mary Spencer. Mary: Stop! Leave Esther alone! You can to kill me, but please spare Esther! Leontes: No! Esther: Release my older half sister! Leontes: I kill your own older half sister if you disobeyed me again, or if you failed to kill all the Onmyouji-Precures! I know also you're also an Onmyouji-Precure! Esther: I'm ready to do anything to save Mary, and kill someone by revenge! Leontes: So, do it of summoned three Ayakashis and leave from Yomi! Esther gets up and reluctantly, Esther shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned three Ayakashis. Esther: Born, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates three seals from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then she send them to formed the first Ayakashi that look like a white tiger youkai, the second Ayakashi that look like as a Kamaitachi, and the thrid Ayakashi that look like as a Aosagibi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Esther: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break three of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, three of the 27 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 24 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the reality, Esther will leaving from Yomi with her three Ayakashis, Leontes created a dark hole that allowed them to go into real world. Meanwhile in front of the gate of the Heian High School, all of the students are gathered and prepared to ride in the respective buses. Juliet: Ah roooooo! It's great to be able to leave to Shibuya for a week! That's so bad that Azmaria cannot come with us, she was a middle school student! Ah roooooo! Joshua: That's normal, she and other students from the Edo Middle School will go to Akihabara for a school trip. Juliet: Hey, Hermione! Are you ready? Hermione: ... I had plenty of time to go, and of course I was ready to go. Lord Tybalt and friends will miss me. Chrno: Aaah where Rosette is? It's the time to leave. Romeo: She's late, as usual. Emilia: I wonder what Shibuya looks like, it is one of the districts of Tokyo. Benvolio: At the Shibuya Station, there is the fabulous dog called Hachikō, who had waited daily for his master at the station, after the death of the latter. The teacher and dramaturge of the third-grade students use his megaphone, his name is William of Farnese. William: My very dear students! Stay calm and all in group! I remind you that we were there to work and must lead in students! Suddenly, Rosette's voice was heard. Rosette's voice: Uwaaaah! Move it! Move it! I'm late! Hermione: That's Sister Rosette? Juliet: Rosette? The students noticed Rosette who runs very fast as she is very late. Juliet: Aaah! Rosette: Uwaaah! She was trembling and crushing Juliet's face with her breasts that give a fanservice effect, which surpised them with a comical way while Hermione had her hand placed on her face and sweatdropped. Hermione: What a fool... Sister Rosette at the smart to make a smashing entry... Juliet is straightening and grabs strongly Rosette's shirt collar and about to fight as usual. Julet: Rosette, you jerk! You're so late! Rosette: It's not her fault if I'm late! I did not see the time! Romeo hold Juliet while Chrno hold Rosette to prevent to fight. Juliet: I'm going to teach you to be crushed with your airbags! Rosette: And you got the dirty reputation of saying bad words for a little princess! Romeo: Juliet, that's enough! Chrno: Do not fight the students, it gets boring! As Juliet pulled her shirt collar, she accidentally ripped her shirt collar and tie, the neckline of Rosette's breasts with a bra are exposed in front of the students and teachers that giving a fanservice effect. Chrno: Whooah, big boobs to see! His nose bleeds after seeing her neckline that give a fanservice effect. Rosette hit Chrno. Rosette: Pervert! Juliet's face blushed and her nose bleeds as she looked at Rosette's breasts, Rosette hit her violently on her head and face. Rosette: And you do not look at my chest, you too! Just after the background screen turns black suddenly, later when the buses are go to Shibuya, inside of one of the bus where the students are sitting in bus seats, Juliet had a bloated face with a bruise on her right eye and cheek and a big bump on the head as Rosette had beaten her. Rosette wear her deep blue high school sportswear since her school uniform is ripped because of Juliet. Rosette: Serve your right... The anger veins appeared on Juliet's head. Juliet: I'm not the only one to get hit by you, Chrno has been beaten. It's not my fault, and you going not have to crush me with your big breasts, and then you should use one of the Divine Talisman to repair your school uniform. Hermione had hitting Juliet and Rosette with a paper fan to stop the usual disputes. Hermione: You're going to stop arguing as usual... Romeo: It's inside the bus, and the school trip should not be ruined for that. You have to relax and have fun together to argue. Chrno: Romeo is right. It recalls the disputes between Satella and Rosette. Once we arrive in Shibuya after take the station, it is time to have fun and discover the places. Hermione looked through the bus window, into her mind with the flashback shown, she remember about of Byakko. Byakko: I came to intervene because the situation was critical~ Aki. You are able to see me in this form~ Aki. Seiryu: Byakko, you think you going to joined us? Byakko: No... I want to find my lost friend, because she's... He runs and jumps over the roofs of the houses. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi gets up after received this sudden attack. Then another flashback where she confronted with Esther. Suzaku: I never forgave you... Furious, Suzaku rushed to attacked Esther angrily. Suzaku: I never forgave you! Estheeeeerrr!! Esther noticed the angry Suzaku with Juliet on her back, who tries to attacked her, she dogged from them by jumping and then landed. Esther: You're Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer? One of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. But how you had known my own name? Back to present. Hermione: (... Sister Esther...) Hours later after they get off the bus and take the station to Shibuya, the students and teachers will leave the station and go to the fabulous Shibuya neighborhood. They are surprised and discovered in the first time.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts